professionalwaterbaseballfandomcom-20200213-history
Scott's 2013 MLB Playoff Predictions, Eh
The following are Scott's 2013 MLB Playoff Predictions. * Wild Card Playoff :* PITTSBURGH over Cincinnati ::* The Reds have played kind of poorly down the stretch, and they are playing in front of an excited Pittsburgh fan base that hasn't seen good baseball since George H.W. Bush's presidency. :* CLEVELAND over Tampa Bay ::* Danny Salazar (or Salabar, as the guys on TBS call him) is the key to this game. He just needs to get through the Rays lineup twice, before they can make adjustments to him. Masterson goes an inning or two, and use the back end of the bullpen (Shaw/Rzepczynski/Allen/Smith) as needed. Alex Cobb is a good pitcher that isn't well known, but as he isn't a lefty that Scott has never heard of, I think the Tribe can hit enough off him. A side note is that the Indians pitching has held their opponent to 2 runs or less 7 times in the last 10 games (with 2 of the 3 exceptions being solely due to Chris Perez), of course the Rays are a lot better than the young Twins and Astros, and the White Sox who had completely quit by that point, but its all about pitching! * Division Series :* Dodgers 3, BRAVES 1 ::* Sure the Dojers had that magical run from mid-June through the end of August thanks in large part to Mr. Puig, but a 12-15 September has put the Dodgers back in their place. Hotlanta hasn't done much better, as they half-rear ended it. I think the Dodgers' starting pitching has been their biggest asset throughout the season and will help them defeat the Braves. :* CARDINALS 3, Pirates 2 ::* St. Louis has played very consistently, but its gonna take all of 5 games to beat the Pirates. :* Tigers 3, ATHLETICS 2 ::* Detroit really mailed it in after clinching the division while Broakland has continued to play well. The unnecessary 4-day break will likely cool off these teams' respective streaks. Pitching wins in the playoffs, and the Tigers have one of the best 1-2-3-4 punches I have ever seen. Combine that with Cabrera, Martinez, and the ironically named Fielder, and you've got yourselves a ball club. The A's are good as a team, but are very young and lacking leadership (particularly among the non-pitchers). :* RED SOX 3, Indians 1 ::* Booooooooooo. But Boston didn't win 97 games and go 6-1 against the Tribe by accident (although Chris Perez had a lot to say about the latter record). Boston has played consistently well all season, going .500 or better every month and john Ferrell has done a magnificent job as manager. Buckholtz is 12-1 and would easily have 20 wins if he didn't get hurt. Dubront, Peavy, and Lester make this rotation quite formidable. * League Championship Series :* CARDINALS 4, Dodgers 3 ::* Should be an exciting series, but the Cards' experience pulls them through a very tough game seven. :* RED SOX 4, Tigers 2 ::* The two best teams talent-wise in the Majors. The two best rotations in the AL in my opinion and two high powered offenses should lead to an instant classic series among the two teams I dislike the most out of any MLB teams. * World Series :*RED SOX 4, Cardinals 2 ::*Boston has that proper combination of Pitching and offense that will take them far and give the team their 3rd World Series title in 10 seasons. Buckholtz has come on strong since returning from the DL and I believe he will be the MVP.